Where Are You?
by loup-garou-gurl
Summary: Dru and Graves and the gang minus christophe go on a mission and dru and graves are scoutin and get attacked and graves gets hurt and 2 loup-garou girls rescue graves from dru cuz they think shes a sucker. way better than the summary. t for violence.
1. prologue

**Hello, peoples of the world! I am starting brand new story about romance, perseverance, and all that chiz. So sit back and enjoy! P.s. takes place after reckoning.**

Omniscient Narrator POV

It all started when the Order gave Dru, Graves, Shanks, Dibs and Nat-along with a couple other unnamed unfortunates-were chosen to go on a very important mission. It was the first time Christophe had let her go on a mission by herself. They were told to pack right away and that they were leaving the next day. Or night, considering almost everyone else in the Schola would be sleeping. Dru was excited for her first mission without Christophe, and still a little bit giddy from when Graves had come back and asked her to go out with him. Graves was happy that Dru had said yes to going out with him, and pleased that they were letting him go on the mission. Dibs was worried that he might forget a piece of his medical kit, and Shanks was hoping that they would not have enough beds and he would get to share one with Nat, while Nat was wondering what it would take to get Dru into something nice. Christophe was sad that Dru was going out with Graves, and he was also proud that she was going on a mission without him. So as they left the Schola in the big black vans, they laughed and joked amongst themselves, not knowing that that may be the last time that they saw the Schola.

**Sooooo… what do you think? BTW, I got the Shanks-is-a-perv-who-wants-to-get-in-bed-with-Nat idea from **_**Open**__**Warehouse**_** by Skylight Reality. Also, if you're looking for a recommendation for a Strange Angels FanFic, you should read **_**Mongrel**_** by razzle-dazzle1606.**


	2. Shanks doesn't sing that good

**So that last chapter wasn't really about romance and perseverance and blah blah blah but it was only the prologue. The chiz will come later. Also, a shout-out to ShadowGrace for reviewing all my stories! By the way, I realize that I've not put a disclaimer for many a chapter. Did I just sound medieval? Anyway-**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own Strange Angels. For my name is not Lili St. Crow, but loup-garou-gurl.**

**ON Pov**

The ride to the territory was 5 hours long, so while Shanks sang off-key to some song on the radio, Nat put together possible outfit choices in her head, Graves read a comic, Dru snuggled half-asleep against Graves, and Dibs checked his medical kit for the 37 time (Shanks was counting), the driver, a _djhampir _called Eddie, hunched his shoulders and attempted to block out Shank's voice. The song ended and Shanks finally stopped singing. "THANK GOD!" Nat yelled at Shanks. "What?" He said in bewilderment. "You finally stopped singing!" Shanks looked very offended at this. "Only because a girl song is on!" As they continued to argue, Dru tuned them out and listened to the song. (She _was _only half-asleep.) The song was one of her favorites, _F***** Perfect _by P!NK, cause that band is totally kick-ass. She started to hum along.

_Made a wrong turn_

_Once or twice_

_Dug my way out,_

_Blood and fire._

_Bad decisions_

_That's all right._

_Welcome to my _

_Silly life._

_Mistreated_

_Misplaced_

_Misunderstood_

_Oh_

_Knowing it's all good_

_Yeah_

_Didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken_

_Always second-guessing_

_Underestimated!_

_Look I'm still around._

_Oh, oh!_

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel,_

_Like you're less than, f***** perfect,_

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel, _

_Like you're nothing, you're f***** perfect_

_To me._

_You're so mean (You're so mean)_

_When you talk (When you talk)_

_About yourself,_

_You were wrong._

_Change the voices,_

_In your head._

_Make them like you,_

_Instead._

_So complicated,_

_Look how we all make it!_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game…_

_It's enough! I've_

_Done all I can think_

_Of _

_Chased down all my demons_

_I've seen you do the same._

_Oh, oh!_

_Pretty pretty please, _

_Don't you ever ever feel,_

_Like your less than_

_F***** perfect._

_Pretty pretty please,_

_If you ever ever feel,_

_Like your nothing,_

_You're f***** perfect to me_

_The whole world's scared so I_

_Swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an_

_Ice-cold beer_

_So cool in line, and we_

_Try try try_

_But we try to hard _

_So it's a waste of my time _

_Done looking for the critics _

_Cause they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans _

_They don't get my hair_

_Exchange ourselves_

_And we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that, why do I do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

_Oh oh!_

_Oh pretty pretty please,_

_Pretty pretty please, _

_Don't you ever ever feel,_

_Like your less than_

_F***** perfect._

_Pretty pretty please,_

_If you ever ever feel,_

_Like your nothing,_

_You're f***** perfect to me!_

_You're perfect, you're perfect!_

_Pretty pretty please,_

_If you ever ever feel,_

_Like your nothing,_

_You're f***** perfect to me!_

Dru smiled contentedly, and snuggled closer to Graves. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep until Nat was shaking her awake, yelling, "We're here!"

**AN: Well, I was going to stop here and give you a sorta cliffy, but I'll continue. Lucky ducks.**

After sleepily blinking her eyes and dragging her luggage to the cabin to be unpacked, they decided that five of them would do a perimeter check. They chose Graves, Dru, and 3 other unnamed _djhampir _to go scout until the edge of the cabin's territory. Graves and Dru lead the way, only pausing to make sure the others were close behind. Soon they reached the edge of the territory and were looking out over the border. Now, bear in mind, the border wasn't a fence or anything, it was more like a difference in foliage. The border ended where the forest did. Simple as that. Anyway, back to the story. "It's beautiful," Graves said. "But it would probably look better in the sunlight, considering I can't see anything." Dru snorted sarcastically. (**yes, it is night-time.**) Graves tried to point out something, but in doing so, overstepped the boundary into the meadow. He didn't realize this until a sucker appeared out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground.

**Dun dun dun! What will happen next? You probably know, since it's in the summary and all, but pretend that you don't, just to make me feel better, kay? P.S., I'm thinking about making a Strange Angels truth or dare thingamagigger. I've seen it in other categories, but never in the Strange Angels one. So, review if you think I should! P.P.S., (or is it P.S.S.?) whoever can tell me where I got the driver's name gets a shout-out and a huge virtual banana latte…**


End file.
